danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Stick Ranger Builds - End Game
This is a page showing off some builds for each class towards the end of the game. All information on this page should be accurate (at least for Mobile), I apologize ahead of time if anything is wrong. Since this is my first guide, I also apologize if it is not properly formatted. This guide assumes you have access to all weapons and compo items. Boxer "Chainsaw Glove" -Sonic Claw 6/Mach Cestus 7 -Vampire's Card 4 (mandatory) and either Onigiri's Card or Quick's Card 5 -As much STR as possible This setup is perfect if you are trying to keep your Boxer alive. The rapid healing should keep him alive through all but the deadliest of attacks. Onigiri's Card works better with the Sonic Claw 6, as it deals splash damage and can hit multiple opponents at once, allowing more Onigiri to spawn. The Quick's Card is better on the Mach Cestus 7, as it pushes its already minimal AGI to insane levels, enabling the Boxer to attack 25+ times a second. Gladiator "Master Sword" -GreatSword 7 -Vampire's Card 4 and Black Crystal 6 -High STR and DEX Similar to the Boxer build, but is better for mobbing. The Black Crystal helps with surviving rapid attacks, since the Gladiator cannot heal as fast as the Boxer unless he is fighting a mob. "Giant Sword" -Wooden Sword 5 -Long Sword's Card 6 and Katana's Card -High STR and DEX Longest possible range for a Gladiator (longer than most guns). Low AT unless STR/DEX is high. Sniper . "Hell-Fire" -Double Flame 6 -Bullet's Card 5 (mandatory) and either Ruby 6 or Quick's Card 5 -High DEX, 40 MAG Incinerates most enemies. Ruby helps with DPS and Quick's Card doubles rate of fire. "Toxic Overload" -Pyramid Arrow 5 or Oct Poison 7 -Emerald 6 and Peridot 6 -High DEX, 35 MAG (Pyramid Arrow) or 45 MAG (Oct Poison) Inflicts massive amounts of poison damage to enemies not resistant to it. "Death from Above" -Indra Arrow 6 -Yellow Crystal 6 and either Critical's Card 6 or Quick's Card 5 -High STR and DEX Very, very powerful. Capable of annihilating single targets, but is less effective against mobs. It also fires in a high arc, which can potentially lead to some issues. Magician "Deathray" -Atomic Ray 5 -Guide's Card 6 and Quick's Card 5 -High STR, DEX and MAG Homing laser beam that lasts for 20 seconds and pierces enemies. Can't get much better than that. "Bullet Hell" -Spread Explosion 7 -Bullet's Card 6 and Quick's Card 5 -High STR, DEX and MAG Rapidly launches 22 (23?) orbs that explode on contact with enemies. Very easily fills the screen with explosions. "Chill Zone" -Ice Meteor 4 or Ice Bolt 7 -Aquamarine 6 and Quick's Card 5 -High STR, DEX and MAG Slows down enemies by a significant amount. Use Ice Meteor 4 for damage or Ice Bolt 7 for 15% more slowdown. "Extreme Chill Zone" -Big Icicle 4 -Diamond 6 and Quick's Card 5 -High DEX Probably the single best weapon in the game for freezing a horde of enemies with little to no effort. "Shocker" -Thunder Spear 4 -Topaz 6 and Guide's Card 6 -High STR, DEX and MAG Very strong, and the Guide's Card causes the bolts to slide along the ground if they miss. Priest "Classic" -Long Silver Staff 6 - Red Stone 6 and either Black Stone 6 or Black Crystal 6 -Very high STR Long range aura, really good for increasing DPS. Gunner = "Minigun" -Micro Uzi 7 -Bullet's Card 5 and Quick's Card 5 -High STR, at least 34 MAG Extremely high DPS against single targets. "Discount Minigun" -Gun (yes, the starting one) -Quick's Card 5 and either Heal's Card 2 or Catapult's Card 6 -High STR May not deal much damage but it's free. If you use Heal's Card you also have a free way to heal. I'm not quite done with this, I'll continue updating it later. Right now its 1 AM and I'm tired. -BurritoMan2000 Category:Stick Ranger guides